


A Mistake Never Forgotten

by Toxic_Shadow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Kidnapping, Original Character(s), Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Shadow/pseuds/Toxic_Shadow
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes, right? But does everyone stop to think about what happens after?The hardest decision anyone can have is choosing between two people. If you had to choose between your two dying students, who would you pick? The traitorous avenger or loyal demon?I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. Understand? I also do not own any images used in this book. They belong to their respected owners. Hope you enjoy the book!
Kudos: 3





	A Mistake Never Forgotten

A mistake is the reason why Konoha is currently in a predicament. One stupid mistake. Years later they will regret what they have done but let's focus on the now.

By the time Kakashi got to there, it was too late. Only one of them could survive. But who does he save? The village's precious Uchiha or the demon brat. He had to make a decision and he had to make one fast.

Naruto took a Chidori to the heart and was bleeding out fast. Even with the Kyuubi sealed inside him, his wounds weren't healing fast enough. He would probably die soon.

Sasuke wounds weren't as severe as Naruto's but he still took a lot of damage. Naruto had broken his right arm and left leg. Sasuke won't be walking anytime soon.

Kakashi made a decision that would change everything forever. He grabbed Sasuke and ran back to the village leaving a beaten broken Naruto on the ground to bleed to death.

* * *

A four-man cell was running towards Konoha at inhumane speeds. Three males and one female. 

The female had long wavy brown hair that came down her midway. She was the Sensei. There was a brown-haired male with pale eyes as well as a black-haired male with onyx black eyes whose hair turned red towards the tips. Last but not least, a male with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a feminine figure.

"Sensei. How much longer?"

"Just relax. We will be there soon."

"It's been seven years since we last step foot in that village. Hope it hasn't changed too much."

This four-man cell is better known as the Akuma Squad of Konoha. Basically the Demon team. They are known throughout the five great nations for their strength and teamwork. They are nearly unbeatable.

* * *

Two cloaked figures hovered over the body.

"Hey, he still has a pulse. It's faint but it's there. We can save him!"

"Shhhhh!! Quiet down. Grab him. We will take him to the boss. She is one of the best healers around."

The smaller of the two picked up the boy.

"Let's go."

The two cloaked figures disappeared with Naruto's body.

* * *

Kakashi dropped Sasuke off at the hospital and was currently walking to the Hokage's Tower to report to Lady Tsunade. He knew she wouldn't take the news well since she always thought of Naruto as a grandson. He also knew she would probably break a few of his bones for taking Sasuke instead of Naruto. There was no telling how hard the new will hit her but one thing was for sure. Kakashi wasn't leaving that office without a bruise.

He nodded on the door and heard a quiet 'come in'. He slowly creaked the door open and walked inside.

"Sasuke is at the hospital with a broken arm and leg. His wounds weren't too serious so he will live."

"And Naruto?"

Kakashi stood quiet.

"And Naruto?! What happened to Naruto?!" Tsunade's voice rose a little.

"He didn't make it. He would have died on the way so I left him there and took Sasuke to the hospital."

There was silence. And a loud slap was heard.

SLAP!

Shizune, who was in the office as well, slapped Kakashi across the face. Hard. Her handprint stood on his face. Tsunade's eyes widened at Shizune's actions but was glad it was her. If she had hit Kakashi, he would be in a coma right now.

"How could you?!!"

Shizune was beyond pissed. She loved Naruto like family. Like a little brother she never had. And now he's gone.

Tsunade was resisting the urge to break her desk. Suddenly out of nowhere, a sword landed an inch away from Kakashi's head who had backed up against the wall. There was a note tied to the hilt of the sword. Kakashi cautiously handed the Hokage the note. As he handed over the note, Jiraiya climbed in from the window.

"Where's my student?"

Kakashi's head hung low. Eyes on the ground. Before Jiraiya could yell at Kakashi, Tsunade showed him the note.

"Oh no."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, no is right Jiraiya. You guys are in big trouble.
> 
> Anyway hi, guys! I have another fic for you. I know. I know. I keep putting up new books without updating the old ones. I just wanted to share this book with you because I love the idea so much. But be warned. This book will update very slowly. I mean like snail speeds. Only because I have three other books that are my priorities right now. When I'm satisfied with the number of reads this book gets, I will post the next chapter.


End file.
